Hopeless Romantic
by TheolaOzera
Summary: This is the tale of my journey towards love. This is Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger's hopeless lover.


**HOPELESS ROMANTIC **

First time I met her was on my first year in Hogwarts, on the first day of school.

"Hermione Granger!" Prof. McGonagall called out.

Granger, mudblood. I did not spare a glance at the mudblood my father described as an abomination to nature. I just kept on talking to my friends about Harry Potter's poor choice of friends, how it lacks thought and wisdom. I could hear the faint whispers and grumbles made by the tattered hat, but I did not listen to it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat cried out. I turned my head and glanced at her, one glance at her changed my life. She was beautiful, as radiant as the sun. Her smile lit the hall, her smile was breathtaking. And her hair, her brown curly hair swayed gracefully as she walked towards her designated table. Although one thing made my heart skip a beat, her eyes. Once I stared into her eyes I was bewildered, I got lost in her eyes.

From that day on I never stopped loving her.

On our first year at Hogwarts I made sure that my cover was never blown. I acted like I hated her; it pains me every time she sheds a tear because of my foolishness. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, that I never wanted to hurt her. But I was too much of coward to do that. It was pretty obvious that I was not the only admirer, her friend Ron Weasley was another boy that fell in love with her. It was astonishing that she never found out that we both fancy her. Every day she goes to the library and reads mountains of books. She sits on the same table, and I hide at the same corner. I watch her study; I watch how her eyes widen as she discovers new things. I watch how she furiously flips the pages of her notebook. I watch her eyes read one page in a matter of seconds. It makes my heart ache because the only thing I do is watch her.

On our second year in Hogwarts nothing stepped up. I still watch her in the library. And nothing else, I teased her though once for being a mudblood and I made that pesky Weasley eat slugs for a whole day. I hated myself for doing that, I never wanted to. But I'll never take that day back, because it was the first time that she looked me back in the eye. In the middle of the year a murderer wandered the halls of Hogwarts, they say that HE is back, but my father told me that HE will never come back. I had to believe him. During the school year she was found in the library paralyzed, she looked like a statue. I was supposed to apologize to her and tell her what I really felt towards her, but I came there with flowers on my hands only to see her standing still with a mirror on one hand. I was running late that day so I didn't see what happened to her, and I blamed myself for not being there, not being able to protect her.

On our third year in Hogwarts I have not yet made progress, let's say I experienced a lot of pain this year. First when we were in our stupid class with Hagrid I saw her grab Ron's hand, a shot of jealousy shoot through my chest. Second I've got scratched by that bloody bird, but my heart melted when she said to bring me to the hospital. Does that mean she cared? Third was when Buckbeak was about to get executed, she punched me. Although it felt really bad it was the first time she touched my skin. I am so masochistic. I deserved everything, I deserved the pain, but she didn't. She didn't deserve me either.

Our fourth year in Hogwarts was more of rejection. The triwizard tournament was held in Hogwarts but that didn't concern me, what concerned the most was that if there is a triwizard tournament there is a Yule Ball. Every day when I spy on her on the library my heart always tells me to stand up and ask her out, but my mind tells me to shut it. Which one should I follow? Again it was pretty obvious that I was not the only one who fancied her, Victor Krum was another boy—man who did. I mean I couldn't even win against a Weasley how could I compete with him? But I loved her and I would do anything for her. Hence one afternoon after the first round of the tournament I saw her crying, I wanted to approach her. I wanted to comfort her, wanted to ask her why she was crying. But I didn't I just froze, only proves that I am a big coward. I spent the whole week in sleepless nights thinking of what I should do. When I had the guts to ask her for the Ball I found out that she had a date already. Instead of being happy with her I watched her happily dancing with Victor Krum; I just hope she didn't see me crumble watching her being happy with someone else. I kept on telling myself that that could have been me that should have been me dancing with her.

On our fifth year my love for her still didn't fade. I never wanted it to. I don't watch her anymore, not every day. I was pushed by my friends to hunt down Dumbledore's Army, only to find out that she's part of it. One day when I was watching her study in the library she spoke.

"I missed you." She said. Is she talking to me? She glanced at my hiding spot and smiled, then she stood up and spoke again. "I guess you are just one of those books that I fail to read." The sound of her voice was like a beautiful symphony. After that I never came back, I still see her. This time she was watching me.

On our sixth year I still loved her, even stronger than before. But the feat my father wanted me to accomplish killed me. Every minute that was leading to the day that I would take another man's life is agonizing. She made me strong; she helped even if we weren't speaking to each other. I watched her again, I came back to the library and choose a different spot, but I guess I didn't hide enough because she spoke again.

"You don't have to do it." She said. She stood up and walked towards me she held out her hand but I didn't accept it. Ergo she sat beside me and was just quiet. A few minutes later I broke down and cried; I leaned on her shoulder and cried.

"I have no choice." I muffled.

She shook his head. "There will always be a choice."

On our seventh year the war has begun, school was torture because she wasn't there. I craved her so much. The death of our Headmaster was not my doing; it was supposed to be mine. Even if his blood was not spilled because of me, guilt still ate me up. I want her to be here, I want her to tell me it was going to be alright. I want her to be here because I want to tell her everything I felt. Why I kept on watching her every day in the library. Why I teased her for her bloodlines. Why I loved her. A few months in school I heard that Harry Potter was back, oh the joy that filled me when I heard the news. But when I learned that she was with Ron now, my world crumbled and I felt that I had no purpose. The war went on in school and I was a coward again hiding in the cupboards. Soon later Voldemort brought Harry dead. Tears came down her bruised face; I wanted it to wipe it for her. But I guess Ron was there to do it. Voldemort told us to pick sides. When he called out my name I knew my decision. I will never join him unless she decides to. My father called out my name, I glanced at Hermione. Then I remembered what she said to me "There will always be a choice." I glanced at her and she stared back at me. My father called my name again and I gave Hermione a sorry glance. I turned my back on her and headed for my father. Welcome to the Dark Side.

But that wasn't the last time I saw Hermione Granger. I invited her one afternoon, I told her to meet me in the library. I waited there and reminisced, after the war the last time I came here was to bring my son. Not Hermione's son. I have heard though that she has children already. If you asked me if I still love her. I would lie.

"Well, didn't you pick the best rendezvous." I turned my head and saw her smiling at me, and my heart skipped a beat. It was like the first time I saw her.

"Well I had to, I was inviting Hermione Granger after all." I teased. I walked her to the table where she usually sat, this time I wasn't hiding, this time I was beside her.

"Wait Draco before you say anything I want to say thank you for accompanying me all this years in this library." She said.

"My pleasure." I smiled. I stared at her smile, her dazzling smile. Her brown curly hair was tied in a bun but a few strands of hair fall from the sloppy bun. It was still her eyes that made me fall in love with her all over again.

"Hey, what are you staring at." She waved her hands a few inches from my face.

"You, you are still so beautiful." I crooned. A little spot in her cheek marked her blush.

"Thank you." She giggled. Then I remembered why I invited her here.

"Hermione, all this years I never had the guts to tell you what I felt towards you." I explained.

"And what are your feelings for me." She asked.

"I love you." I said, I finally said it. She just laughed, she cupped my face and my skin tingled under her touch. She leaned towards my face and for the slightest moment I felt her lips touch my cheek.

"Why only now." She said. I didn't respond, I was just staring at her. So she stood up and whispered to my ears. "You are still one of those books that I fail to read." Then she struts out of the library leaving me dumb-founded.

I still love her, but my crave towards her has diminished. I love her, but I had to let go off her. I knew she loved me back, but now she loves another.

This is the tale of my journey towards love. This is Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger's hopeless lover.

**Hey wassup you guys! **

**This my most emo fanfiction yet, YET. There is more to come.**

**Anyways this is my very first Dramione, and I'm quite nervous of what you guys would think of it. **

**This is actually inspired by one of my friends, she really likes to read Drarry but since I cannot make gay…things I decided to make this. **

**Sadly there would be no next chapter, I wanted it to become short but sweet….God that was gay.**

**I hope you guys like it, because I would say this is one of the best I made. I don't know what you guys would think.**

**SO REVIEW BECAUSE….I LIKE REVIEWS….PM BECAUSE IM LONELY AND I WANT TO TALK TO YOU GUYS, MAYBE YOU COULD GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR A DRARRY, hopefully your idea would not be to sexual or plain gay porn….but still if it is go ahead and TRY to surprise me.**

**XOXO**

**THEOLALA**


End file.
